With rapid development of mobile terminals, the software upgrade package of mobile terminal software becomes larger and larger; as the current domestic wireless network environment is complex, especially for a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network having problems such as gateway restrictions and slow network speed, it usually takes a longer time for a user to download a software upgrade package, which is prone to failure, so that mobile terminal software upgrade has a low success rate, and a high upgrade cost.
In sum, a software upgrade method which solves problems that the existing software upgrade method has a low success rate and a high upgrade cost is needed.